You in Me
by MsDuquesneDelko
Summary: discovering who you really are for me… in me!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own CSI Miami, Grey's Anatomy neither this song (Vitor e Leo – Meu eu em você)…

"Ok… I was watching this episode from Grey's Anatomy called "What difference a day make" and I had this wanting to make a wedding scene like that one but with Eric and Calleigh, so here it is…

Summaries: discovering who you really are for me… in me!!

_**You in Me**_

Hi, I'm Calleigh Duquesne, a ballistic expert and also a CSI… and this is my life….

When I was a kid, I always dream about those fairytales where a handsome knight was coming, and propose, and we get married and live happy forever, but I learn very early that fairytales don't become reality. In real life was different.

My first love, at least I thought it was, was in college. I was young, full of dreams, plans and Jake, at those moments' looks like he was one of my dreams coming truth. Until the day he chooses his career besides me. He had broken my heart, my first and big deception… but like my mom used to say **"life keep going; it's time to move on"**and so I moved, radically. Finishing my degree, I moved to Miami leaving behind all the bad memories or at least trying to.

New city, new air, new people, new life and so new experiences; those were my thoughts. I started working in MDPD on crime lab as a CSI, on LT. Horatio Caine team and in the beginning I was excited, happy. After a year I meet detective John Haigen and he brings me some memories from my past. At first I was reluctant but then I give a try and we start dating… in the beginning everything was new, good at some point but later our relationship was more like a friendship, the feeling just doesn't existed anymore. We decided to take a break and the tragedy came. John kills himself in front of me, on my lab; the only place I love it to be. That's cause me so much pain, it was like I was inside a nightmare that I couldn't get out but with the help of my friends and specially Eric, I survived and recovered.

_You are the shine of my eyes when I look at you_

_You are my smile when I win a kiss from you_

_You are my whole body shuddering_

_When in your arms you shelter me_

Two years later, in a sunny day in Miami, a hurricane comes to my life again. A hurricane named detective Jake Berkley and I hated him, I hated myself for letting him in again; I knew he was bad news but something in him connected with something in me, that was inevitable and with his promises that he had changed we started a new-old relationship. A wise person said: **"Once bad always bad"** and that quote fits perfectly on Jake. For almost two years our relationship or at least what I thought it was, was full of ups and downs, sometimes he lied to me, others he put the guilty in his undercover job or even in me; we break up and came back and that started to make me review what I really wanted in life. So I open my eyes for what was happen around me, observing some things that for some time was there but I didn't see it, Eric. I started thinking about our friendship, the way he always looked at me, talked to me always giving me more attention that I really deserved; we shared, we flirted and after his shot I became closer to him.

_You are my most occult secret_

_My desire deeper, my will_

_My pleasure__ hunger without disguising_

_You are the source of happiness, you are my dream_

Maybe the fear of loosing such a special person and friend make me realized how important Eric was for me but at the same time I was hurt from Jake so I deceive myself with the idea that Eric was important for me as a friend and only that. But time passed, new and olds deceptions come and in all these messy, one good thing remains, Eric. After almost seven years of friendship, partnership, he was the only one that never let me down. Always when I was misjudge, hurt, confused he was there for me and that's raise a different kind of feeling in my heart that I wasn't used to feel, actually a feeling never felt before. It wasn't friendship anymore but it wasn't love too, at least I thought, after all who am I to know what love is?

_You are my shadow, you are my guide_

_You are my moonlight in the middle of the light of the day_

_You are my skin, protection, you are my heat_

_You are my smell to perfume our love_

Those unknown feelings was growing up more stronger than never and the fear of screw such a great friendship and revived such a nightmare was biggest… until the day I was on the hospital room and heard him telling me, in the way that it looks like he reserved only to talk to me and no one else, that he couldn't live his life without me. My eyes was closed but my mind was full aware of him, of his sincerity and truth as he spoke and for a couple of minutes I remember all the good times we were together, all the bad events that happens to me like the Johns death, the ballistic lab on fire, the accident on my day off, the kidnap and now this… in all this he was the only one there for me, more than a friend a shelter, without doubts, without waiting something for a change but only my well.

_You are my repressed longing_

_You are my bleeding when I see you departure_

_You are my chest to appeal, to scream of pain_

_When I see you more distant from my love_

Hearing him, make me realized that all this time I look at the wrong places because all I wanted, all I needed was right in front of me, in Eric. Looking back the memories of my life I remember once my mom's telling me that one day I would find someone special, someone that I would know is the one. Someone that doesn't need to show or prove something but someone that is the right person for and it's exactly what I see in Eric, he is the kind of men with flaws, yes but who doesn't? I have! But an honorable men. He can read me so well that sometimes, with just a look in the eyes, he knows what to do to make me fell better and if what I feel for him is love… so I might be so damned in love with him because I can't live without him too. In him I found the sparkle that was missing in my life and only he could give me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now here I am again, after three years, in a hospital room but in a different situation. Yesterday, I gave birth to a beautiful, health girl named Rebecca and looking at her in her father's arms, in Eric arms, makes me feel completely in so many ways that words can't describes. He was so happy, so in love with her; the sparkle in his eyes tells everything, she's already dad's little girl. I remember the night I told him I was pregnant, he exploded with happiness and the next morning he spread the news on the lab so excited like a little boy after getting the so wanted toy… and he still surprised me everyday. The last time I saw him like this was in our wedding, one year ago, when we're saying our vowels; the excitement, the joy, the happiness…

_Flashback…_

_Wedding day…_

_She remembered that day, she was so nervous … almost everything was a blur except for him, standing up waiting for her. She only had eyes for him…and looking at him was a vision from heaven, was looking at herself, she was him and no more Calleigh Duquesne. Then the minister started…_

"_Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne. This is a sacred right. An ancient right. As Calleigh and Eric prepare to join their lives, it is important to understand that everyone present has played a part in shaping their lives. And, will continue to play a vital role in their continuing future. And thus, we are here not only to witness their vows to each other, but to bestow upon them our blessing. And, now the couple will read their vows…"_

_She thought that she couldn't be more nervous than when she entered on the church but right now, in this particularly moment, she was terrified… her vow._

"_You know how good with this kind of thing I am … not, right??" she smiles asking him, trying to chill out "ok…uhm… We started as co-workers and than our boundaries were getting thigh and we became best friends. For seven years we shared this amazing friendship and until this morning we were two persons… from now on we start our lives as lovers, as only one. There's no two persons anymore but one. One that will laugh, one that will cries, one that will fight for what ever it takes, one soul in two bodies; one that will be there for each other, no matter what._

_So in front of everybody here, today, I give to you, Eric Delko, my loyalty, my respect, admiration, my life knowing that you already have my heart and soul; and all I can say to you is I Love You and I always will from the rest of my life. _

_Today I start a new story in my life, a new life… life with you and someday life with us as a family." she was surprised with herself, she wasn't a person that open her feelings in front of everybody but today was different; today she felt the necessity of doing this. She was lost in his eyes…completely lost in his love for her._

_Then was his time and with tears in his eyes, he started…_

"_Today's the day my life begins. All my life I've been just me. Just a smart mouth kid. Today I become a man. Today I become a husband. Today I become accountable to someone other than myself. Today I become accountable to you. To our future. To all the possibilities that a marriage has to offer. Together, no matter what happens, I'll be ready. For anything. For everything. To take on life, to take on love. To take on possibility and responsibility. Today Calleigh Delko, our life together begins. And I for one can't wait."_

" _I love you." Calleigh whisper leaning to kisses him._

" _Ahem, not yet!" the minister stop her,_

"_Hurry up!" Eric said excited to kiss now his wife and extracting some laughs from the guest_

"_By the power vested in me, by God and the state of Miami, I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

"_Now?" Eric asked_

"_Now" the minister answered._

"_**Look who is awake…hey princess…"**_ he talked taking his little girl and breaking her thoughts _**"… mommy's over there…"**_ he said smiling ear to ear. He bent down to Calleigh and kisses her _**" Hey babe, how are you feeling?"**_

"_**Wonderful…"**_ she kisses him back _**"how is the new and most handsome daddy on Miami ?"**_

"…_**proud of his wife, amazed with his little daughter and pretty happy…"**_ sitting beside her in the bed. _**"…I think someone is hungry"**_ he said giving Rebecca to be feed by Calleigh. She took in her arms and started breastfeeding while Eric observed her, so natural, so comfortable in her mothers skills and realize how much blessed he was.

Calleigh was never happier than she is right now; Horatio had give Eric one month to stay home with them and having him around was wonderful. He helps her with everything and she loved seeing him so into this; since the beginning she knew he would be a great dad. Looking back to her life right now, her kid dream of having a perfect family… maybe fairytale don't exist at all but a life with Eric exist, was real and she was living. He was her life… he was hers and she was him… now they were her life.

_You are my ego, you are my soul_

_You are my heaven, my hell, you are my calm_

_You are my everything, my anything_

_My one, you are my lover_

_You are my world, you are my power_

_You are my life, you are I in Myself._

In front of so many things that went wrong in her life, she was thankful for… because of them, she went to Miami and meet Eric. This makes her learn that she could always take good things from bad ones and the best thing that ever happen to her was having this… _**You in Me**_.


End file.
